


Family Man

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-27
Updated: 2010-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom and Elijah face an unexpected pregnancy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Man

**Author's Note:**

> My first and only foray into one of fandom's guilty pleasures, MPREG.

The first time he kissed Elijah after a bout of morning sickness, Dom swore he'd never complain about Elijah's fucking cigarettes again. The smell of cloves was infinitely preferable to that of vomit, which Elijah seemed to reek of pretty much all the time those first couple of months. Of course it wasn't his fault, and Dom felt truly sorry for the poor little bugger when he saw him standing in bathroom, puking up his guts in the morning and at night as well. And if he wasn't puking in the bowl, he was pissing in it. In fact, puking and pissing seemed to be all Elijah did those first months, but truth be told, Dom felt less sorry for Elijah than glad for himself that he wasn't the one carrying the bundle of joy. That aside, he still couldn't say he was happy about this extremely bizarre turn of events.

When Elijah had first broken the news to him, Dom had laughed his head off at the joke, but after Elijah had phoned the doctor and he'd confirmed the pregnancy, Dom had responded with, "I thought I was done worrying about birth control when I stopped fucking women!" Elijah had done his quivering bottom lip thing, and looked up at Dom through his incredible lashes (damn those Frodo eyes!), then locked himself in the bedroom. Hormones, Dom had decided at the time, and from what he'd heard, things were only going to get worse.

Dom had been unable to do anything right from day one. His next mistake, while holding Elijah in bed that night, was to ask if Elijah had made the appointment yet to get rid of their little problem, never in a million years considering that his boyfriend would want to have the baby. But of course Elijah not only wanted to have the baby, but to keep it. Considering how much Elijah loved children, how much he loved being with Sean's kids, Dom supposed he should have realized this might be a possibility.

Threatening to leave him had made no impression. Elijah had calmly told Dom that he'd raise the baby himself, that he was familiar with broken homes, having been raised in one himself. Then he politely told Dom to go fuck himself, got out of bed and got dressed. Pushing Dom's buttons had always been child's play for Elijah, so as he stood in the doorway, ready to leave, he fired the perfect parting shot. "This baby should be Sean's." Then he left.

It wasn't until he heard the front door slam that what Elijah had said began to sink in, and it took Dom less than five minutes to convince himself what he'd heard was, "This baby _could_ be Sean's." Hearing Sean's name and being reminded that he and Elijah once had a relationship always made Dom see red. The very thought that Sean could be the father of Elijah's baby had him ready to tear Astin apart. If anyone was going to father Elijah's baby, it was damn well going to be Dom.

Dom didn't need to be told where Elijah had gone. He got dressed and drove like a madman to Astin's house, barging in without even knocking. Sure enough, there was Elijah, sitting on the couch in the living room, pouring his heart out to Sean, and Dom could see that Astin was positively thrilled to provide his former lover a shoulder to cry on.

"Get your hands off him, Astin!" Dom had shouted, sounding like the hero in some dime novel who arrives just in time to save the heroine from the clutches of the mustache-twirling villain. He'd picked Elijah up in his arms (when he recalled it later, Dom would swear he'd heard "Love Lifts Us Up Where We Belong" wafting in the background), and carried his lover out to the car. He was too busy being territorial to notice the small smile Elijah wore all during the drive back to their house. That night pretty much settled things. At least there was no more talk of terminating the pregnancy, and Dom began to deal with his impending fatherhood.

Dom's feelings hadn't changed that much by the time they made the obligatory phone call to their parents with the announcement. Aureen and Austin Monaghan were thrilled, having expected to become grandparents one day, but never expecting it to come about through their younger son. Dom could tell by his mother's voice that she had noticed he sounded less than enthusiastic about the new baby, but she'd said nothing about it. Debbie Wood had been just as ecstatic as the Monaghans. Like her "in-laws," she had expected her older son, Zach to produce an heir to the Wood family name, or perhaps Hannah in a few more years, but she seemed terribly pleased, if somewhat confused, to find out that Elijah was carrying her grandchild. Elijah had put the phone on speaker, and though he had flushed from neck to ears when this had enabled Dom to hear Debbie wail, _"My baby's having a baby!" _ he was pleased that he was able to make her so happy. He just wished Dom could be as happy about it as their parents seemed to be.

Around the fifth month, Dom began to have a change of heart, mostly because of what the pregnancy was doing to Elijah. Dom had always found Elijah sexy, but now he was downright irresistible. Dom didn't mind Elijah putting some added weight on his slight frame, and while he wasn't crazy about all the added weight going directly to his belly and nowhere else, Dom had to admit that Elijah actually did have that glow he'd heard men talk about when discussing their pregnant wives and girlfriends. Except Elijah wasn't a wife or a girlfriend, wasn't even female, despite the fucking joke Mother Nature had played on him. Don had always found him beautiful, but now, Elijah was absolutely radiant. That was the only word for it.

Before, the baby had been merely an idea, but as Elijah's belly grew, Dom started to think of it as an actual person. He had never thought about having children, but suddenly he began to envision having a little Dominic or Dominique, or better still, a miniature Elijah, or…was there even a female version of Elijah's name? Regardless, Dom knew little Elijah or Elijahette would be gorgeous, just like his...? That was another thing Dom hadn't quite figured out. If he was the father, what was Elijah? Dom's attempt at humor on the subject, rubbing Elijah's belly and calling him, "Little Mommy" had resulted in a black eye, courtesy of his pregnant mate. After that, Dom hadn't dared to even think a female pronoun when Elijah was around.

Since he had no other choice, Dom slowly got used to the idea, and while he still felt totally unprepared (waking up from a nightmare of a miniature Elijah swearing a blue streak didn't help to calm him any), he did his best to keep his insecurities to himself. And he found there were unexpected benefits to Elijah's being pregnant.

Like more sex.

Fucking Elijah was never far from Dom's mind before the pregnancy, but afterward, it was all he could think about. Elijah had enjoyed sex before, but now he was in a perpetual state of horniness, and Dom was happy to help him scratch the itch at any hour. They had sex almost every day or night, sometimes both, and while it had been a little intimidating for Dom at first, knowing there was a third party on board when they made love, he soon got over it. The first time Dom had seen Elijah lying on their bed, his cock standing up straight against his ballooning belly, he had almost laughed out loud, but was able to stifle it by lying down between Elijah's legs and taking the hardon in his mouth. He had to admit it was strange, looking up but not being able to see his lover's face during the blowjob, but hearing Elijah's moans told him he was producing the desired effect. And when he was fucking Elijah, things didn't seem different at all. Aside from the slight awkwardness Elijah's new shape caused him, things went on pretty much as before, at least once the morning sickness ended. Having your lover run off in the middle of foreplay to puke was definitely a mood-killer, but once Elijah stopped throwing up, Dom felt he'd never had it so good.

In his eighth month, Elijah lost interest in sex, and Dom was reduced to jacking off and just holding him. They'd always held each other in bed after sex, but to hold Elijah now, with no thought except comfort, was something new for Dom. To his great surprise, he found he rather enjoyed the experience. Before the pregnancy, after they'd made love, they had always kissed goodnight, then spooned together, with Dom's front against Elijah's back. Dom would use his left arm to pull Elijah against him while his right hand sought Elijah's cock. Now Elijah only wanted to sleep facing Dom, snuggling against him, and Dom found he loved sleeping with one hand cupping Elijah's ass, and the other splayed protectively over Elijah's belly.

One night after Elijah had fallen asleep, Dom couldn't stop his mind from working overtime, his imagination driving his worst fears. He had never admitted it to Elijah, could barely admit it to himself, but the reason he had been so against this pregnancy was his fear that something would happen to Elijah. Dom could still remember sitting in the waiting room during Elijah's emergency appendectomy, stomach tied up in knots, desperately telling himself that everything was going to be all right. Everything had turned out fine, but Elijah had been in so much pain that it had been difficult for Dom to see him, knowing he couldn't do anything to help. And now, knowing that Elijah was willing to go under the knife, to endure that same kind of pain again to give their child life, was almost too much for Dom to comprehend.

"What are you thinking about?"

Dom looked down and found Elijah looking up at him. "Hey, you're supposed to be sleeping. You two need your rest."

"I'm fine, Dom. We're _both_ fine, but you're not. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I know you too well, Sblomie. Come on, spill."

Forced to come up with something quickly, Dom said the first thing that came into his mind. "I was just thinking about what our baby's going to look like."

"He's going to be beautiful," Elijah said immediately.

"Sure, if he looks like you."

"I hope he looks like you."

"Fine, but when he comes home from school crying because he's been teased about his great, flapping ears, I'll send him to talk to you."

"I love your ears," Elijah insisted. "They were the first thing I noticed about you."

"Really," Dom said dubiously.

"Well," Elijah admitted, "the first thing I noticed once I finally got my eyes above your waist."

"Elijah Wood," Dom said with the barest trace of a smile, "you are such a slut."

"Only where you're concerned." This admission turned Elijah's cheeks a deep shade of pink.

He looked so adorable that Dom's first instinct was to lean down and kiss him, but before he could do it, Elijah's face changed, all playfulness gone. "What is it, Lighe?" he asked.

"Dom, you know that I think you're the sexiest man on earth, right? Because if after all this time you still don't believe that...."

There was a sadness in Elijah's eyes that Dom found almost painful to see. "Jeez, Elijah, don't get upset. I was only joking."

"It's a good thing, because I want our little boy to be just like you." An instant later a mischievous twinkle appeared in Elijah's eyes. "But hopefully," he added, "he'll have _my_ ears."

Dom swatted Elijah's bottom. "Wanker."

"Nope. That's your job."

"At your service," Dom said, slipping his hand down and stroking Elijah's cock.

"No," Elijah told him. He took Dom's hand off his cock and gently laced their fingers together. "No sex, just snuggling." He tucked his head under Dom's chin, and getting as close as his burgeoning belly would allow him, he settled in for the night.

Dom kissed the top of his head. "Sleep tight, love."

Once Elijah was asleep again, Dom tried to send all unpleasant thoughts from his mind. Instead, he began to consider how he'd gotten to this place in his life. He had always defined himself by his connections to people and by his accomplishments. Dominic Monaghan: son, brother, lover, friend, actor. Suddenly there was something new to add to his resume: family man, and Dom found he liked the sound of it. He didn't know if he could live up to what was expected in this new role, but he was going to try his best. When he put his mind to it, there was very little Dom couldn't accomplish, and though fatherhood wasn't something he had expected to take on, he felt he was more than up to the challenge.

After almost two years in New Zealand, tramping through the mud and the cold, sitting for hours on end in the bucket hand of a mechanical tree, canoeing, fighting and doing dozens of other things he had never thought he'd be called upon to do as an actor, raising a baby would be easy. Well, maybe not easy, but doable, as long as he had Elijah beside him.

Dom's eyelids soon began to droop, and as he drifted off to sleep, he dreamed of a little boy with vivid blue eyes and a head of unruly dark hair. The child was reaching out to him, so Dom scooped him up in his arms and nuzzled his neck. This produced a familiar, high-pitched giggle from the boy. Sitting the toddler on his lap, he pushed the feather soft hair back to expose the boy's ears, and when he saw them, Dom couldn't help smiling. "That's my boy," he said proudly, and lifted the child up onto his shoulders.

When Dom woke the next morning, he was still smiling.


End file.
